El Cristal Universal y el Amor del Fenix Estelar
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Serena ha sufrido una traición que la deja debastada, se entera de algo que le ocultaron y el caballero Fenix llega a su vida. Espero les guste, la pareja principal sera una sorpresa Serena y Muchas posibilidades Dejen Reviews
1. Prologo

**Por lo que habrán podido notar (Por mi nick) me cree esta cuenta solo para hacer fics de Digimon, pero desde que leí los fics de Sailor Moon también me encantaron así que se me ocurrió una magnifica idea y decidí escribirla, espero sea de su agrado y me apoyen con sus reviews.

* * *

**

**El Cristal Universal y El amor del Fénix Estelar **

**PROLOGO**

**¿Qué sucede cuando un día despiertas y te das cuenta de que ya no existe un futuro para ti, que el presente se encargó de arrebatártelo?**

- No, no puede ser es una pesadilla, no es verdad!!!!...no lo creo!!!

**¿Y si luego te enteraras que tu pasado esconde un gran secreto?**

- Porque!!!..Por que me lo ocultaron!!!..Yo tenía derecho a saberlo!!!

**¿Te dejas morir o luchas por construir un nuevo futuro, comenzando por perdonar el presente y aprender del pasado?**

- No me puedo dejar vencer, no puedo, no quiero, no debo por él y por mí!!!

**Y es que cuando te sientes más derrotada, el verdadero amor aparece y te da una nueva esperanza de creer que existe un futuro y te brindará el valor para surgir de tus cenizas...Como un Fénix...Un Fénix Estelar**


	2. El Alfa y el Omega

Ojala les haya gustado el Prólogo, ahora les dejo el primer Capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado..Es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon asi que discúlpenme los pequeños errores que pudieran haber.

* * *

**CAPITULO I **

**El Alfa y el Omega**

**Habian pasado dos años desde la derrota de Galaxia.**

**En un gran Salón dorado y finamente decorado, una hermosa mujer con cabellos color plata y un largo vestido blanco reposaba en un mueble, cuando fue interrumpida por una graciosa gatita negra y un gato blanco.**

**-**Con permiso su majestad- Pronunciaron los recién llegados

-Oh, Luna, Artemis no los vi entrar, disculpen estaba distraida-

-Su majestad, como esta ella?- pregunto Luna

-Esta Dormida, ayer tambien lloro mucho, en estos momentos Archid esta con ella- Respondia afligidamente la reina

-Perdone que la moleste majestad, pero ella sigue pensando que estamos en la luna?-Pregunto el gato

-Si Artemis, aún no le hemos dicho nada y hasta ahora hemos evitado que salga de su habitación- Respondia

-Pero usted sabe que tarde o temprano se lo tendran que decir, ademas el Rey Archid no podra callar mas la verdad, usted vio como se puso al saber lo que le hicieron- Replico el gato

-Lo se Artemis es solo que no sé como reaccione, ademas esta pasando por un momento muy difícil, tengo miedo que no me perdone por no decirle toda la verdad- Sollozaba la Reina

-No se preocupe ella es muy buena, yo se que comprendera que aun no era tiempo de que lo supiera y aun no lo es pero ya no hay otro remedio- Le consolaba la gata

-Ojala Luna, mi hija se ha vuelto muy desconfiada y rencorosa, es por eso que tenia un gran temor-

-Es comprensible después de lo que le hicieron esas- decía muy enojada la gata

-Si lo se Luna pero todo se paga, y tarde o temprano ellos tambien lo pagaran, ademas ella tiene que ser muy fuerte por que deberá volver y afrontar las cosas es por eso que todos sus amigos deben estar a su lado, por eso Archid los mando por ellos, a propósito como les fue?-

-Muy bien majestad, la princesa decidio ayudarnos y ellos vendran pronto- informaba Artemis

-Que bueno y Venus?-

-Ella se quedó, la princesa dijo que estando ella sería mucho mas facil explicarles la situación- Explicaba Luna

-Uhm..ya veo, Luna, Artemis porfavor vallan a la base y diganle a las Others y a Erin que vengan es necesario que todos estemos presentes- Ordenaba la Reina

-Erin?...se refiere al guardian?- Preguntaba muy preocupado Artemis

-Si Artemis el mismo, el guardian del broche universal-

-Eso quiere decir que el momento está cerca- Preguntaba seriamente Luna

-Si Luna el mal ha regresado, asi que el mometo en que el Alfa y el Omega vuelvan a ocupar su lugar en el broche universal de donde nunca debieron haber salido se esta acercando-

-Entonces se lo diran hoy?-preguntaba Luna

-Si, asi es, ya no hay tiempo que perder vayan y traigan a Erin-

-Si majestad, con permiso- y ambos felinos se retiraron dejando a la reina sola

-Ojala que puedas perdonar Serenity- decia la reina mientras cerraba los ojos y una lagrima surcaba su rostro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras en una nave que surcaba el Espacio, se encontraba un sujeto envuelto en una sombra negra sentada sobre un trono, cuando fue interrumpida por tres sombras, las cuales eran sus sirvientes.**

-Su altesa, Erin a abandonado el Palacio Global- decía una de las sombras

-Imbesiles acaso no les ordene que no lo dejaran salir de ahí!!!- Gritaba furiosa la sombra

-Lo intentamos pero el Rey Archid fue por él y nos derrotó- Replicaba otra de las sombras

-Inutiles, salgan de mi vista si no quieren que los destruya,...ah y llegaremos a la tierra antes de lo planeado..ahora largo- levantó una mano y los hizo levitar luego los lanzó hacia fuera de aquella habitación y luego cerró las puertas

-Con que aun muerto sigues interfiriendo en mis planes Archid, pero esta ves será diferente, buscare a Serenity en la Tierra y la haré mi esposa..jajajaja- Las estruendosas carcajadas de aquel sujeto se escucharon por todo el universo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En el Planeta de las Flores, en uno de los Salones del Palacio principal se encontraba la Princesa Kakyu con sus tres estrellas fugaces.**

**-**Princesa que es eso tan importante que nos queria decir?- Preguntaba Taiki

-El Rey Archid a mandado llamar por Ustedes para que protejan y ayuden a su hija-

-Rey Archid?..ese es el Rey de Sol no es asi?...pero como el no estaba muerto?- Preguntaba Yaten

-Asi es Yaten, pero se le permitio a su esiritu salir del Hades para socorrer a su hija-

-Pero Princesa eso es imposible por que una ves en el Hades su semilla estelar va hacia el caldero madre para que reencarne- Decia Taiki

-No siempre Taiki, a veces a las personas mas poderosas del mundo se les permite elegir entre ir al Caldero Madre o dejar a su espíritu libre cuidando eternamente a sus seres queridos-

-Oh..vaya pero lo que no entiendo es por que nos mando a llamar a nosotros si ni siquiera conocemos a su hija- Preguntaba Seiya

-Su deber es ayudar y proteger a todos los que se encuentran en peligro, ademas te equivocas Seiya ustedes si conocen a su hija y la estiman mucho- respondia enérgicamente la princesa

-Disculpe a Seiya Princesa últimamente no ha estado de buen humor- excusaba Taiki

-Lo se desde que regresaron de la Tierra Seiya y Yaten han cambiado mucho es por eso que pienso que esta misión les puede ayudar mucho-

-Pero diganos quien es la princesa Solar?-interrogaba Seiya

-A la Princesa del Sol ustedes la conocen como Sailor Moon es decir la Princesa de la Luna- Los tres chicos quedaron en Shock al oir tal revelación

-Que mi bombom es la Princesa del sol???- Preguntaba un confuso Seiya después de salir del Shock

-Asi es y el Rey Archid es su padre, por lo tanto ella es la heredera de los dos tronos mas importantes del Universo por lo tanto algun dia se convertira en la Soberana Universal-

-Princesa, usted insinuo que ella se encontraba en peligro es cierto eso?- Interrogaba un muy preocupado Yaten

-No solo ella, sino todo el universo, un viejo enemigo del pasado ha vuelto y mucho más fuerte que antes- Respondía la princesa

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder , vallamos a la tierra- decía un desesperado Yaten, disponiéndose a salir

-Espera Yaten- Dijo la princesa y el se detuvo –La princesa no se encuentra en la Tierra-

-Como?..en donde esta bombom, princesa- Decía Seiya

-Ella sufrío una fuerte decepción y se encuentra en el Reino Solar-

-Decepción???- preguntaron Seiya y Yaten

-Que clase de decepción?- Preguntaba Taiki quien miraba extrañado la actitud de Yaten

-Bueno, eso se los puede explicar una visita que ha venido a verlos- la Princesa se dirigió hacia la puerta, procedio a abrirla y ahí estaba parada una chica rubia de cabellos largos amarrados en una media coleta con un gran moño rojo

-Mina!!!- Exclamaron los tres chicos

-Hola- Simplemente dijo esto, cosa que les pareció muy rara por que Mina siempre se caracterizó por ser muy efusiva y desprendía alegría

-Chicos verán Mina les contará lo que le ocurrió a la Princesa de la Luna- Dijo la Princesa, Mina solo asintió y procedió a contar la historia...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo esta algo cortito pero es para que más o menos se den una idea, diganme que les pareció hasta ahí si**? 


End file.
